


student-teacher relationship

by Kirsten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen stretched his hands above his head, gripped the headboard, settled back deeper into the pillows. "So, c'mon, big guy," he drawled. "Get over here and do me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	student-teacher relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle. Shameless.

Jensen stretched his hands above his head, gripped the headboard, settled back deeper into the pillows. "So, c'mon, big guy," he drawled. "Get over here and do me."

Jared's dick was red and hard, shiny at the head, and Jared gripped it tight in one huge hand as he walked across the room and crawled onto the bed. "You think you're such hot shit."

"Yeah." Jensen arched his back and relaxed, then thrust his hips up high enough his cock slid along Jared's thigh. "Gonna teach me a lesson, right? Teach me the error of my slutty ways."

Jared groaned, and spread himself out over Jensen, propped himself up on his elbows so he could look down into Jensen's face. "I thought I was in charge tonight."

"You are," said Jensen, wriggling just enough that Jared's breath hitched when their bodies brushed against each other in all the most important places. "Just, you know, you're not very good at it. Come on and fuck me, boy."

Jared whined a little at that, but Jensen didn't hold it against him, just lifted his knees and held his legs apart with his own bare hands because Jared needed strong direction. "Got myself all wide open for you, Jay," Jensen said. "Made it all good and wet. You can just sink right in and fuck me hard."

"Oh, god," Jared whimpered, and he sat up and took hold of Jensen's thighs, slid his hands down and gripped Jensen's ass cheeks, dug his fingers right in hard enough to leave bruises. Jensen felt Jared's dick lining up at his hole, and he reached up and curved his fingers around Jared's arms.

"Do it," Jensen said. "Come on, just do it, Jared. Fuck me."

"Yeah," Jared said, and he slid in all the way. It was slick enough that Jensen stayed hard and rough enough to get Jensen even harder. Jared was huge inside of him, stretching him wide, making him tight.

"Fuck me," Jensen said. "Now, come on, baby, do it hard."

"No," Jared said. "I'm gonna sit here and enjoy this for a while."

Jensen stared at him and shifted, restless and full. "Did you just say no?"

"Yes," Jared said, and put his fingers to Jensen's lips. "Get them wet for me, baby. I want to see how wide you can go."

Jensen stared at him some more, but he did as Jared asked, sucked on Jared's fingers as sloppy as he could. "You're gonna pay for this," he said, when Jared took his fingers away.

Jared just grinned and started fingering Jensen's ass around his cock. "Counting on it."

Jensen whimpered and turned his face into the pillow. Jared's fingers were merciless and strong, but Jared was careful, and it hurt, sure, it hurt like a bitch, but it never hurt more than Jensen could take. Jensen's cock was dribbling all over his belly, and Jared said, "You gonna come from this, Jen? Come from me stretching you out, all full and fucked?"

Jensen groaned and came, his face burning, and Jared growled, fucking _growled_ and took his fingers away, held Jensen's legs open and fucked him through his orgasm. Jared was wild and Jensen just _took_ it, because it was all that he could do.

Jared moaned Jensen's name when he came, trembling and panting into the crook of Jensen's neck.

Jensen's thighs were burning, but Jared didn't let him go. "You are so gonna pay for all of this," Jensen said, but his voice was cracked and shaking.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first," Jared said. He pulled away from Jensen's body and Jensen tried to sit up, but Jared pushed him flat again.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jared's hands slid back down to Jensen's ass, toyed with his hole all over again. Jensen's face flushed again. He could feel Jared's come leaking out of him, and Jared's fingers trailing through it.

"Just wondering how much more you could take," Jared said. "Maybe my fist, huh? Right now, when you're all relaxed and open. I think you need to learn what happens to slutty boys like you, Jensen."

"Oh, god," Jensen mumbled, but he turned over and went up onto his hands and knees.

Jared was so gonna pay for all of it.


End file.
